This invention relates to a control system for a plurality of hydraulic actuators.
There has so far been employed a system for controlling a plurality of hydraulic actuators which comprises control valves for controlling the supply of pressurized fluid into each of the hydraulic actuators, each of the control valves being arranged to be changed over by means of a control lever to supply pressurized fluid into each of the hydraulic actuators.
However, the use of such a control system requires provision of control valves whose number corresponds to that of the hydraulic actuators and also provision of control levers, the number of which is also equal to that of the hydraulic actuators and therefore the operation of the control system becomes very troublesome.
Accordingly, the operation of the hydraulic implements operable by the action of a plurality of cylinders for hydraulic excavators, etc. becomes very troublesome, and therefore such a conventional hydraulic control system is not preferrable from the point of view of both the structure and the operation thereof.